Sabor a ti
by metzli17
Summary: Maldita sea! Porque no puedo olvidarla, esos ojos eran….si solo…demonios!.-decía un chico de pelos celestes caminando por una ciudad   jeje gimmruki muy leve, se verían sexis los dos u.u Ichiruki :3
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO YA SABEN QUE TITE KUBO ES REY DE BLEACH XD JEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…. :P**

***esto es alterno a cuando estaban en hueco mundo y rukia peleo con el espada 9, y Grimmjow con Ichigo **

***Flashback***

Cierto peli celeste estaba ,caminando por los pacillos de hueco mundo… cuando una habitación le llamo la atención mas bien la persona que estaba en ese lugar..

Será?... que hace ella aquí?- se dijo asi mismo entrando a dicho lugar- si , es ella- dijo al recordar aquel dia en karakura que peleo por 1ra vez con Ichigo- esta shinigami estaba con el en ese entonces…. Kjm!-

*rukia se encontraba recostada en lo que aparentemente era una cama, estaba profundamente dormida, solo llevaba puesto una péquela bata blanca que hacia que apenas y se cubriera parte de su trasero y de arriba estaba algo abierta asi que se notaba un poco su pecho, lo cual Grimmjow noto… y un leve sonrojar salió e sus mejillas, extrañamente siento algo de nostalgia y estaba apunto de acaricarle la mejilla cuando la morena se movio para tomar una posición mas cómoda, que dando boca arriba con la boca entre abierta, su respiración era tranquila, Grimmjow sintió algo de paz al estar con ella , no lo admitió pero era notorio su rostro estaba pasivo, miro hacia otro lado y vio una especie de artículos de curación aun sin usar, y miro a la morena pudo notar que en su cara tienia algunas cortadas que parecían no estar atendías asi que fue por un poco de esos utensilios (algodón, agua, vendas), cuando este se acerco a la cama…. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente..

-de golpe se sento pero algo en el abdomen la incomodo , pues una de las heridas le dolia- que haces aquí?- dijo la morena algo sorprendida y molesta-

No deverias de moverte estúpida-agrego el ojiceleste, acercando su mano al rostro de rukia ella solo cerro los ojos- quieres dejar de moverte….

-ella abrió un ojo, al sentir como un pequeño algodón estaba tocando su rostro- o.0…..

No me mires asi, no hago esto porque quiera si no porque me fue ordenado- dijo muy seguro-

Puedo hacerlo sola, no necesito de tu ayuda!- agrego rukia quitándose la mano e este mismo-

Si claro!, solo mirate-la miro pero no de una manera fría si no tierna, y ella lo noto asi que giro la cabeza hacia otro lado- si no quieres que te curen allá tu si muere desangrada-se puso de pie-

…espera-dijo seria- que…. Que paso con Ichigo?, puedo sentir su energía atreves de ti …. Que le hiciste?... te exijo que me lleves con el ¡!-decía desesperada-

Kjm! Ese idiota!, que no ves como estas!- le grito, pero al ver el rostro precupado de rukia- descuida esta vivo si es lo que quieres saber….-estaba apunto de salir cuando ella lo llamo por su nombre-

Grimmjow… espera…

-el sorprendido se detuvo y giro –

-suspiro – podrías ayudarme- dijo enseñándole una venda- ¬¬ pero si miras mas de la cuenta yo misma te mato!

Kjm! Quien querría ver tu plano pecho!- se acerco

*fin de flashback*

Maldita sea! Porque no puedo olvidarla, esos ojos eran….si solo…demonios!.-decía un chico de pelos celestes caminando por una ciudad que tiempo atrás había visitado con la finalidad de buscar pelea- se supone que tengo que ir a este lugar-miro una dirección que tenia anotada en un papel pero no lograba entenderla de todo bien- estúpida Nell! Dijo que venir al mundo humano no era tan complicado!-golpeo una pared y la gente lo miro feo- que me ven!-dijo sonrojado por la pena y siguió caminando-

*mientras que por otro lado de la ciudad….

Dame otra moneda…..-decía una chica enfrente de una maquina con peluches de chappy, estirando la mano para esperar como respuesta lo que había pedido-

Eres estúpida! Llevas mas de 10 veces que haces eso y no puedes ya ríndete ¡!- reprocho un chico cuyo pelo era extravagante-

Cállate! Y dame dinero!- le grito- que no ves que chappy edición especial 2011 esta ahí!, debe de ser mío!- miro como loca atreves del vidrio-

¬¬ muévete….- Ichigo la empujo, e introdujo la moneda- esto se hace asi enana estúpida!- tomo la palanca y comenzó a maniobrar y estando a punto de presionar el botón para tomar el peluche se detuvo y le dijo- si yo saco esto será mio sabes….-presiono el botón y bingo el chappy edición especial estaba colgando, dirigiéndose a la abertura para tomarlo-

Siiii *3* -decía rukia emocionada-chappy!

-el peluche cayo a la bandeja pero el ojimiel fue mas rápido que ella y lo saco- a…a…a shss dije que era mio no- lo tenia levantado arriba de su cabeza y rukia como niña chiquita estaba intentando alcanzarlo-

Dámelo! Estúpido!-dijo entono de berrinche- tu no quieres a chappy!- fingió lagrimas

Aaa vamos no crearas que eso funciona conmigo Kuchiki-rukia- le sonrio coquetamente- esa actuación funciona con el viejo y Yuzo, pero no pretenderás que lo haga con la persona que te hace decir i…c…h…i…g…o… por las noches-

*si ellos a su manera se habían dicho lo que sentían, y llevan una relación de novios a su modo, solo ellos dos sabían que eran cursis a mas no poder, pero solo ellos dos nadie mas veria esa faceta de los dos, además de que Ichigo era igual o mas pervertido que su padre y solo rukia lo sabia….

-ella se sonrojo y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago haciendo que este soltara el peluche y ella lo tomo- MIO! – dijo abrazándolo pero poco le duro el gusto porque el se lo arrebato de nuevo y acercándose a ella arrinconándola en el vidrio de dicha maquina la beso-

Rukia…. Que estarías dispuesta hacer por tu estúpido conejo?- pregunto seductoramente en el oído de la oji índigo- tienes de aquí a casa para decirme- le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y la tomo de la mano para salir de hay, guardo el peluche en la bolsa de la morena advirtiéndole que solo era de ella de camino a casa –

*mientra ellos caminaban de regreso a casa, no contaban con que el cielo de estar radiante de la nada se comenzó a tornar negro, seguido de una lluvia intensa asi que rukia e Ichigo están corriendo para refugiarse debajo de un pequeño toldo de una tienda cerrada-

Aaa lo ves cara de mono te dije que tenias que traer el paraguas- le reclamo al verse toda mojada y con frio-

Cállate! Yo vi en la tv que decía día soleado , además la que viene como si fuera a la playa eres tu! Que significa ese shorsitoo eh!- le dijo al ver que efectivamente estaba mas que mojada empapada ,y su vestimenta no le ayudaban a sus hormonas, ese mini short de mezclilla de rukia y su blusa de blanca pegada a su piel lo estaban hipnotizando-toma- le dio la camisa que el traia arriba de la otra que estaba un poco mas pegada a su cuerpo- póntela , por lo menos re cubrirá un poco mas-

Deja! De verme asi!- dijo sonrojada, y colócanos la camisa-

Enana tonta!- la abrazo, y se sentaron en una pequeña bardita que había ,-dios! La lluvia no piensa parar!- dijo enojado-

Pues no esta tan mal o si, kusosaki-kun-lo tomo de la mano.

mmm….- contesto al gesto.- no del todo….mmmm- dijo al ver que alguien venia corriendo a lo lejos hacia donde estaban ellos- parece que no fuimos los únicos sorprendidos por la lluvia-

porque…- miro rukia y vio a esa persona que llego corriendo a refugiarse-

*el joven traia cubierta su cabeza con el gorro de su chamarra, pantalones negros algo entallados*

CONTINUARA JEJE PUES DEJEN POR AHÍ SUS QUEJAS Y SUJERENCIAS :3 GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER


	2. ¿fiebre?

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación jeje espero que les gus**t**e….xD no es que no me guste el Ichiruki (lo amo) pero ahí algo en esta pareja que no se que xD ahahaha me agrada.**

**Cap2. ¿Fiebre?**

*el joven traia cubierta su cabeza con el gorro de su chamarra, pantalones negros algo entallados*

¬¬ puedo saber que tanto le ves?- dijo Ichigo a rukia , girándole la cara-

Oh estas celoso-lo beso tiernamente en la boca- baaka!

Cállate!... p—pero no termino porque el otro joven hablo fuerte aparentemente por teléfono-

Que demonios! Yo no se para que te hice caso! Maldita!-decia el joven-

Esa voz- dijo Ichigo

Que pasa Ichigo?- pregunto la morena al ver que se levanto-

Conozco esa voz… rukia… tu también-la levanto-

Para próxima vendrás tu Nell!-colgo el teléfono- estúpida mocosa!

Grimmjow!- dijo Ichigo asombrado y el giro y también quedo igual que el.

Tu!- añadió rukia confundida

"pero si es …ella"-penso el peli celeste-… …. Puedo saber porque me están siguiendo-dijo enojado y guardando su celular en una delas bolsas del pantalón-

Queeee, estas loco , tu eres el que llego aquí cuando…-no termino ya que rukia lo interrumpió-

Que haces aquí arrancar?-pregunto rukia

-el la miro feo- Grimmjow enana acaso ya lo olvidaste … -se le iba acercar pero algo hiso que se sonrojara, la misma razón por la que Ichigo le había reprochado minutos antes-

QUE TANTO LA MIRAs!...-dijo esto , y se puso delante de ella.- que haces aquí? Buscas pelea? Eh!

Tranquilo, puercoespín jm!... lo que venga hacer aquí no es algo que te incumbe ….- coloco sus manos en sus bolsa y le dio la espalda-

Grrrr….- Ichigo solo raspo sus dientes -.. rukia vámonos

Pero aun esta lloviendo- señalo la calle-

No me importa….- la lo no de la mano- oye pero…..no podemos dejarlo aquí ….

Y PORQUE NO!- le dijo

No me grites imbécil! – se solto- oye Grimmjow

mmmm….- solo se giro – que quieres?

Porque no vienes con nosotros, por lo que escuche estas perdido , y la lluvia no te ayudara- le sonrio levemente haciendo que este nuevamente se sonrojara-

No creo que….tu guardaespaldas quiera….-miro feo a ichigo-…o si?...kurosaki

Claro que si—se acerco a el peli celeste y lo empujo un poco – camina…

¬¬….. -y Ichigo solo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – rukia… es enserio?

Si …. Vamos Kurosaki-kun tienes que ser solidario!-le giño el ojo

Como sea, ya vámonos la lluvia esta cesando-entrelazo su mano con la de ella y caminaron-

*Ya en la casa …. En el cuarto de Ichigo…..

Aaaachuuuuu- estornudo Ichigo- … enserio no que como pude dejar que rukia te trajera…-le dijo-

AKMJ! Descuida solo recibo mi llamada y me largo….¬¬-cruzo los brazos-

Lo ves Ichigo te dije que esperáramos pero no!,eres un IDIOTA! y ahora mirate-le dijo esto dándole una taza con te, caliente y abrigándolo con una frazada con estampado de chappy-

Jejeje- sonrio el ojiazul

Que esta gracioso estúpido!-dijo furioso-

Ajajajajaja, te sienta bien ese estampado…., aaa chuuu!-solto – a demonios….

AJAJAJAJAJA, eso se llama karma!...-dijo el ojimiel

Tu también!- dijo una rukia algo extrañada- baya que son débiles solo se mojaron un poco y ya están enfermos…. Ah! Bueno….-suspiro-ya regreso-

A donde vas?- pregunto su novio-

Pues por otro té y otra frazada, por cierto Ichigo, -lo miro tiernamente.- porque no le prestas algo de ropa, no ayudara a su resfriado el que se quede con a misma ropa-

Que yo queeeeeeeee- le grito pero ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance-

*pues a regañadientes y berrinche, Ichigo le dio un cambio de ropa a el chico pantera , Ichigo ansiaba la llamada que el había dicho que recibiría para ya irse pero , no contaba con que el ..unas hrs mas tarde…

Aaa rukiaaa… veo una luzz…..coff coff…rukia…. debo seguirla….coff coff antes de morir quiero…quiero…-una fuerte palmada en el pecho lo izo enojar-oyemeee! Porque me golpeas enana del demonio!

Eres un exagerado!, luego dices que no te pereces a tu padre- añadió la ojidigo- además no eres el único se te olvida que Grimm también esta enfermo, son unos bakas los dos –le puso un trapito mojado a Ichigo en a frente- esto te ayudara a bajar la fiebre , ya regreso- estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando la mano de pelinaranja la abrazo por la cintura-

Grimm…?-dijo imitándola-… desde cuando hay tanta confianza con ese animal, eh …. Además yo soy tu novio! Ami deverias de atenderme , deja que el viejo se encargue del sarnoso-le dio un beso en el cuello-anda… .por cierto aun no me dices que estas dispuesta hacer por el peluche horrible que me gane-sonrio pervertidamente, y la cotuvo mas cerca de el- rukia-susurro en su oído sexymente-

Ichigo!-estaba sonrojada- no seas infantil, sabes que tu padre no esta, llevo a Yuzu y a Karin a su campamento ….

Y…. dices que el estúpido de Grimmjow tiene fiebre … no cre que se atreva a susbir….-le giro su cara y estando a punto de besara-

ENANAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron desde abajo-

Grrrrrrr….-solo gruño el pelianaranja-…si vas juro que hare quela fiebre me suba y seguire la luz eh!- le dijo en tono ce berrinche , -

Rukia se levanto de la cama y recostó a ichigo , se subió quedando sentanda arriba de el- Ichigo!

El solo estaba mas sonrrojado por el acto de rukia …..

-ella se acerco a su oído- confía en mi!... te quiero- lo beso en la mejilla y bajo de el- ya regreso-

mmmmmmm…..-solo mustio y cerro los ojos al verla salir del cuarto-

*en el sofá de la casa estaba Grimmjow con cara de bebe enfermo (xD)

Porque tardaste tanto!-le renegó

OYEMEEEE! No soy la criada de nadieeee!- le dijo enojada- que ocurre?

Es, esta maldita cosa! Por mas que le presiono,, no deja de salir este mismo tipo….-señalo la tv. Y se refería al control remoto-

Ah!, era eso ¬¬…..-le arrbato el control.- mira! Este botón es para cambiar, este para regresar… no esa TAN! Difícil! O si!-le contesto sarcaasticamente-

mmm….coff coff…. No esposible que YO el arrancar mas poderoso, este AQUÍ!- decía enojado por su resfriado-

vamos nos tan malo, o si- dijo quitándole el pañuelo que tenia, y toco su frente haciendo que este se sorrojara-

q…que.. que haces..?-

mmm pues siempre veo que en los mangas cuando alguien esta enfermo, hacen algo similar y luego dicen " estas mejorando"- le regalo una sonrisa-

en los que?...-dijo confundió, y no puedo evitar mirar esos ojos que antes lo habían cutivado- son hermosos- solto en voz alta-

eh?-… rukia quito su mano de su frente y mojo de nuevo el pañuelo para colocarcelo- deverias de dormir un poco , ver la televisión no te ayudara a bajar la fiebre-

y poner un paño mojado si ….¬ ¬ ….-pum rukia le dio un golpe en el estomago-

te estoy cuidado y te pones asi JM!... pues entonces que te suba la fiebre!-le contesto-

achuuuu!...oyee… espera…lo….lo…lo siento-agrego y succiono un poco para que no se escurrieran sus mocos-(XD)

NO SEAS ASQUEROSO! TOMA!- le aventó un rollo de papel- eso es para que te suenes!

*en eso un sonido de tripas muertas de hambre salieron del estomago del ojizul

Jejeje….. solo tu aspecto es lo único rudo verdad-

Callatee!... no eh comido nada desde que ….-callo al sentir que rukia estaba sentada a lado de el en el sillón- que.. sucede….

Grimmjow yo…..queria…..-lo miro algo tierna-

"son tan inolvidables… si sigue aquí no podre contenerme…."-rukia…-solo dijo y no pudo mas se hacerco a ella poco a poco par después…..juntar sus labios con los de el -

Rukia estaba con los ojos como platos….-lo empujo- ….pppp..pero que haces!-

**Continuara…..**


	3. mocos y mas mocos

**Eh aquí otro capitulo espero que les guste, :3 jejeje saludos y gracias por leer…**

**Cap3. "Mocos y mas mocos"**

Grimmjow yo…..queria…..-lo miro algo tierna-

"son tan inolvidables… si sigue aquí no podre contenerme…."-rukia…-solo dijo y no pudo mas se acerco a ella poco a poco par después…..juntar sus labios con los de el -

Rukia estaba con los ojos como platos….y con un leve sonrojar-lo empujo- ….pppp..pero que haces!-

Es…que.. yo….-estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos y ahora que había probado los labios de la enana, no seria fácil olvidarlos-….rukia ….-la tomo de la mano-

-ella se solto rápido-dios! Si que la fiebre te pego fuerte! Ire por algo de comer- dijo esto nerviosa…. Y aun poco sonrojada, para dirigirse a la cocina.

*Mientras tanto en la habitación de arriba.. marcada con un 15 afuera

-succionando los mocos, recostado en la cama-… si el silencio… es lo que casi no hay en esta casa….eh…. este silencio no me gusta! coff coff coff…- dijo sentándose en la cama- achuuuuu! Grrr estúpida lluvia!-renegó- tengo que hacer algo, no quiero que se gatito-hiso una mueca en su cara- este cerca de mi enana…- y tin tin! Se le prendió el foco- ya se….-embono una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro -… oh kon….-dijo- donde estas …..-decía mientras lo buscaba con la mirada , la pereza del resfriado no lograba hacerlo que se levantara de la cama-…maldito pelucheee coff coff, donde estas!-giro un poco y miro la bolsa de oji-indigo-aja!...-se levanto un poco débil, la tomo y saco de ella el chappy edición especial 2011- bien jeje… ahora esa maldita enana, me tendra que prestar atención solo ami! Coff coff…. O me dejo de llamar Kurosaki Ichigo!-empuño su mano izquierda, y sonrio pervertida mente- … ok achuuuu!..¬¬ ahora solo tengo que…..necesito un…-

*se acerco al armario pues buscaba un papel y una pluma y sabia que en el armario estaban el cuaderno de rukia donde hacia sus odiosos dibujos, pero al abrirlo se mega sonrojo y su cara estaba algo llena re rabia, porque estaba kon dormido plácidamente abrazando una tanga de la pelinegra y susurrando solo dios sabe que cosas….

Oh si nee-san!- decía el peluhe mientras apretaba con fuerza la prenda-

-ichigo con ojos llenos de fuego-… puedo saber que DEMONIOS! HACES! Con eso!...coff coff… - le arrebato la prenda, y le golpeo la cabeza- madilto peluche pervertido!

Ichigo! Interrumpiste mi hermoso sueño!- le reprocho muy molesto y cruzo sus pequeños bracitos-

Que, que,….-el ojimiel lo tomo y comenzó a torturarlo, pareciera que su resfriado había huido de la furia que sentía en ese momento-….

Itai itai itaiii, Ichigo… ya ya.. me rindo…-suplicaba el peluche..

Escúchame bien …maldito pedazo de felpa!... si no quieres que toda mi fuerza de Hollow te devore por esto que acabo de ver, y que la misma rukia te saque pedasito por pedasito tu relleno, será mejor que hagas lo que te voy a pedir….-decia muy serio y con voz mormada por los mocos-

-kon vio su vida pasar… (XD), ante la amenaza…- s…s…si SR!- solo pudo decir-

Coff coff… bien – Ichigo lo solto, y regreso a la cama, tomo un plumón y arranco una hola del cuaderno de rukia y escribió algo.. -seras mi cebo…

Tu queeeee?- brinco a la cama el peluche- nada de cochinadas ….jm!

No seas imbécil!- le llevaras esta nota a rukia- le pego con un pedaso de cinta un nota en su cara- y se la daras! Achuuuuuu!-tomo un pedado de papel y se sono la nariz dejando fluir todo los mocasines-

Iuk! Que asqueroso eres…-dijo kon alejándose de el- …y bien se la doy y que….-curzo de nuevo sus brazos-

-succiono la nariz y hablo mas mormado- mida….tu sodo.. dale da… nota…odk…. El papel…abladada pod si sodo…..achuuu….vete….-lo miro feo-

Que asco!-solto el peluche y salió del cuato, hacia su destino….

*abajo con el otro moribundo….

Bueno , son sobras de la comida … pero Yuzu tiene un excelente sason-dijo rukia sentándose enfrente de Grimmjow con un plato en la mano-

No.. no tienes que…achuuu….-agrego el ojiceleste, con un leve sonrojar provocado por la fiebre-….sobre…lo de..

Shssss-rukia le tapo la boca con un dedo- no digas nada….abre!-dijo acercando la cuchara con un poco de comida, lo que ocaciono que este se super sonrojara y volteara la cara por la pena-

No soy un bebe, puedo hacerlo, solo- dijo sentándose mas derecho y le tomo el plato y a cuchara, comenzando a comer despacio-….esta…..esta bueno…

Si te caera bien algo caliente para que mejores…-le sonrió- bueno ire a ver como sigue Ichigo-

*se levanto despacio del sillón, y cuando estaba apunto de caminar, escucho como dejaban e plato en la mesa central, giro un poco y ahí estaba el peli celeste de pie algo débil pero en pie, camino un paso hacia ella y la abrazo con ternura….

Dukia…-solo menciono….do me dejes…..-solto de la nada , su voz sonaba mormada (XD), y llena de ternura, fue como si un niño tuviera miedo de estar solo-

….grimmjow …yo.. no…entiendo….-aun seguían abrazados-

Podias, abrasadme…-suciono mocos (xD perdón pero es gripa)- pord favor-

Rukia sintió como si esa pequeña suplica mormada…le llegara al corazón tal vez por producto de la fiebre…. Pensó asi que no dudo en contestar el abrazo….entontoces paso de nuevo lo inevitable… Gimmjow la giro con delicadeza y nuevamente la beso pero esta ves ere un tanto diferente ella le estaba correspondiendo…. Y cha cha channnn, unos pasitos pequeños sin ruido estaban al pie del ultimo escalon mirando con los ojos cual luna llena de grandes….

Ne…ne…nee-san!-dijo el confundido alma modificada-….

Kon?-solo solto ella mega sorprendida

-mientras que Grimmjow se sento y cayo dormido en el sillón con la frente y las mejillas megas rojas por la fiebre…..

**Continuara…..**

**Mil gracias por leer …. T.T besos muak! xD**


	4. Mágica medicina

**otro capitulo espero que les guste, :3 jejeje saludos y gracias por leer… y sorry por tardarme :D**

**Cap4. "mágica medicina"**

Kon?-solo solto ella mega sorprendida

-mientras que Grimmjow se sentó y cayo dormido en el sillón con la frente y las mejillas megas rojas por la fiebre….

Pero nee-san…..-señalo el sillón-

Kon no …. Es…bueno… -agacho la mirada,- por favor no le comentes nada a Ichigo, esto solo fue producto de la fiebre tan alta que tiene…-dijo muy seria y apenada ante lo que el peluche había presenciado-"que acabo de hacer…." Se dijo asi misma-

Nee-san yo…. – se despego la nota que tenia – Ichigo te manda esto- le estiro la manita

-tomo la nota la comenzó a abrir pero Kon hablo ante de que pudiera leer-

Ichigo te quiere mucho, nee-san , no creo que después de todo lo que pasaron para llegar a como están- trato de formar un corazón con sus patitas- lo arruines por algo qu….que…. con este tipo- señalo el bulto del sillón-

Lo se- dijo sentando se en un de los respaldos del sillón,- nunca pensé decir esto , pero….. gracias kon- le regalo una leve sonrisa-

Jm! – solo cruzo sus brazos y se sonrojo-…. Ne… no piensas leer lo que Ichigo te dio- se fue a sentar frente al televisor-

Ah es verdad- abrió la nota…..

"**Tengo al Sr. Chappy edición 2011 en mi poder, morirá si no le das AMOR a tu novio "**

Queee queee!... maldito chantajista- hiso bola la nota y se la guardo en su short, estaba por subir las escaleras pero el ruido de la puerta la detuvo-

WUAAAA!-dijo una ronca voz- la lluvia ahora si esta con todo!-levanto la mirada- ah rukia-chan… que suscede?, todo bien?

Isshin-san veo que también la lluvia los sorprendió….esta todo empapado ire por una toalla

No no, rukia.-chan estoy bien , descuida-se quito su abrigo-… are…- levanto la mirada y vio un bulto en el sillón- aja… tu y mi hijo estaban haciendo cositas …..- se acerco- que ¿… le teñiste el pelo?...-dijo tocando la cabeza del peli celeste- eh! Ichigo arde en fiebre….

No , Isshin-san, es un amigo jeje….

Ya decía yo… y donde esta tu esclavo?- le pregunto –

Arriba con fiebre u.u…-suspiro-

*Bueno rukia le explico todo lo sucedido al viejo, desde como Ichigo la torturo con chappy , y como termino siendo enfermera de los dos demonios…

mmmmmmm- decía Isshin con una mano en la barilla- mi hijo es un estúpido, pero entiéndelo rukia-chan el amor apendeja …ajajajaj- solto una carcajada- bien aremos esto ve con el y yo me encargo del azulito –le guiño el ojo-

seguro?...

si , si , el lugar de una esposa es con su esclavo, recuerda " en la salud y en la enfermedad",- la abrazo por los hombros-

…ok…-se sonrojo-… solo quiero que ese baka! se mejore ya…

Además la mejor medicina que le pues dar es esta…-se acerco a su oído y susurro unas cosas que a ella la pusieron mega roja y subió la escaleras

Hijo eres un idiota….-suspiro Isshin- mmm y tu…-se acerco a grimmjow- ire por unas medicinas-se dirigió a la clínica-

*Rukia estaba recargada en la puerta con el 15 colgado….

Encerio eso que dijo Isshin, lo mejora….- se sonrojo, suspiro y metió sus manos alas bolsas de su short- mmm….-saco la nota y su enojo volvió- maldito….-abrio del golpe la puerta-

*estaba dispuesta a reclamarle a su novio, pero se detuvo al pie de la cama ya que su cara era como la de un angel con sus mejillas rosadas…

Ichigo….-sonrio y se acerco a el para besarlo tiernamente en os labios- jm… aun están tibio-dijo para si misma y sento a un lado de el-

*de pronto una brazos fuertes y hermosos la apricionaron

Porque tardaste tanto…?- pregunto una voz sexy

Ah… veo que ya estas mejor…-lo miro feo-

Tu crees…-rodo sus ojos y le tomo una mano a su morena, y la coloco en su frente- siente estoy " ardiendo" rukia- recalco lo ultimo y a su ves fingió tos- cof cof… cof- y la recostó en la cama-

Aja…que significa esto- le enseño la nota- donde esta chappy? Kurosaki-kun!-dijo en ese tonito y haciendo puchero-lo empujo para sentarse-

No es obvio….es una nota de secuestro…..-le susurro al oído y se las ingenio para nuevamente quedar encima de ella-rukia-dijo roncamente y sexy- en verdad, estoy ardiendo- dicho esto ultimo acercando su cuerpo con el de ella-

Ichi….-se mega sonrojo y de de hablar pero unos labios aun cálidos por un poco de fiebre la aprisionaron-….ichigo…-dijo cuando tomaron un poco de aire- tu papa… abajo-no coordinaba las palabras debido a las caricias-

Que mas da… no creo que el viejo no imagine que hacemos cuando no están….-le dijo-

Pero no estamos solos-lo trato de empujar pero el le dejo caer mas peso-

Acaso no leíste la nota…. Dejaras que chappy muera…-hiba por buen camino pero el sonido de algo los asusto-… que es eso! –dijo irritado-

mmmm….. sueña como-se puso de pie-

prrrrrr, prrrrrr….prrrrrr….

oh mira es el celular de Grimmjow –lo tomo -…

y no vas a contestar….-cruzo sus brazos -…espera… el dijo que se largaría si recibía una llamada…. –asi que le arrebato el celular y contesto – bueno! ….

Grimm-chan!...que le pasa a tu voz…. Sueñas como niño…..-dijo la voz al otro lado-… si como sea decidi que será mejor que yo misma baya, tu no podras con ese encargo, cuando este en la estación te llamo y vas por mi… ok!

….oye…pero..-

Nada! Vas por mi y te callas!-colgo-

Pero que….?—Ichigo estaba aun mas enojado.

Y quien era?-

Que no viste que no me dejo hablar!-ichigo se levanto-

A .. adonde vas….-lo tomo de la mano…

o.0-se extraño- al baño… quieres ir conmigo?...

ichigo. Yo… tengo que decirte algo—agacho la mirada-

si si , pero después en VERDAD necesito ir al baño, nos que esa llamada ayudara mucho …¬¬ ya vengo-salio del cuarto-

*mientras abajo…

Bien… con esto será suficiente para que este cabeza de nube se mejore,-dijo después de inyectare algo al oji celeste- ahora solo un poco de algo frio en la frente y listo- estaba por ponerle el paño mojado pero el comenzó a susurrar algo aun dormido-

Ru…rukia….yo..—

mmmm.. rukia?...jejej kia-chan eres popular entre los hombres, el idiota de Ichigo tiene suerte que lo ames…-se puso en pie y salió-

*minutos después(ya saben un a inyección es mas rápida que medicina oral)

Abrió sus ojos- en verdad eres buena curando enana-dijo pero solo vio a un peluche sentado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados enfrene de el.-…pero que… que cosa eres tu?

Cállate!, una cosa es que nee-san sea tan buena con la gente y otra que tu te aproveches de eso-le grito enojado

De que hablas… cosa extraña…-se sento –donde esta rukia?

Bastardo!, como te atreves a besar a nee-san si es novia de el idiota de chigo!-le dio una patatida en la mejilla

o.o—sorprendido- nos viste?...-dijo en voz baja-

grrrrr- kon estaba en verdad molesto-

KJM! Como si YO quisiera besar a esa enana plana, viste cosas que no además no recuerdo algo como eso…. Esta estúpida lluvia en tu mundo mira como me tiene aquí atrapado en esta maldita casa-le volteo la cara…

Si ya te sientes mejor puedes largarte!-le señalo la puerta el peluche y salió de la sala-

KJM! Eso are…mm donde deje mi- hiso una mueca de disgusto- arriba… tendre que ir por el – se levanto.

*en el cuarto….

Bien que era lo que me querías decir- se sento a su lado-

Ya te sientes mejor Ichigo- lo tomo de la mano-

o.0? si… un poco… solo es un pequeño refriado…-le sonrio y entrelazo mas su mano con la de ella- woo Kuchiki rukia estaba realmente preocupada….-dijo con malicia- bien es lo menos que podrías hacer, me abandonaste para irte con ese gato roñoso-jm, fingió enojo-

*mientras que alguien subia lentamente y sin ganas de verle la cara al ojimiel las escaleras, se detuvo afuera de a puerta al escuchar la voz de la morena…

Ichigo yo… me …me….

Grrrr rukia lo que tengas que decir dilo ya sabes que odio las sopresas- ahora si estaba algo enojado-

ME BESE CON GRIMMJOW!-solto de la nada y se tapo la boca-

*Ichigo y Grimmjow abrieron como platos los ojos …

QUEEEEEEE!-se paro de ojimiel- que hiciste que cosa! – la tomo de los hombros-

….bueno no exactamente, el …el ..

EL TE BESO A TI NO?... maldito voy a… a…. –empuño su mano- hijo de su …pu….

ICHIGO!-le grito ella- todo fue por la fiebre … en verdad estaba muy mal… tu papa tubo que atenderlo por la gravedad…

Me vale un rabano! Si estaba en su lecho de muerte! TU! KUCHIKI RUKIA ERES MI MUJER!- la jalo y la beso con tal pasión-

Grimmjow ….agacho la mirada…" en verdad eso es amor… jm…. Ellos se llevan igual que nell y yo"-penso y no dudo en abrir la puerta, lo cual ocasiono que un puño lo enviara a la pared-que ta pasa idiota!

QUE TE PASA A TI! PEDASO DE ANIMAL!-lo tomo del cuello de su camisa-

Ya te lo dijo ella yo la bese, asi que no te enojes con rukia-la miro-

Si no estoy enojado con ella…-lo solto- es demasiado bondadosa … pero tuu! Maldito aprovechado…. Toma!- le dio su celular-

-el peliazul se lo arrebato- jm!... creo que nos veremos luego Kuchiki- se puso de pie tomo su su chamarra y estaba por salir del cuarto-

Oye Grimm…-dijo la morena- hace unos minutos llamo alguien…

mmmm- giro el oji celeste

si Ichigo contesto , que te dijo Ichigo-

¬¬ que no sabes que esto es propiedad privada zanahoria- le enseño el cel-

No, al igual que tu roñoso- Ichigo señalo a rukia-

o.0…..- rukia solo suspiro…

KJM!... y ….-refunfuño Grimmjow- que dijo ….

Que te esperaba en la estación…..o algo asi-las miradas frias y de muerte seguían en los dos- ahora largo…..

Lo aria pero….-dijo algo serio el peliazul….

No sabes como regresar verdad- añadió rukia-

…..u.u…..-solo agacho la mirada…

Ajajajajajajajaja- Ichigo solto una carcajada….- ni hablar….

**Wuaa gracias por todos sus comentarios ….:D ya el próximo será el final creo jejeje besos!.**


	5. buenos dias

**Hola! De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios… T.T son muy lidos jje pues creo que aun faltan uno o otros 2 mas cap. Para que lo termine aahahaha mi mentesilla formula cosas conforme escribo ajajaja bueno ya les dejo lo demás :P **

**Cap5. "Buenos dias"**

Ajajajajajajajaja- Ichigo solto una carcajada….- ni hablar….

Bueno de igual manera , no podrían salir.- dijo la srt Kuchiki-

Eh…. Porque dices eso…. –pregunto el curioso pelinarnja…

Bueno es que aun esta lloviendo que no ves idiota!, y pues se acaban de mejorar …-cruzo los brazos

Va!, yo estoy bien – se acomodo su chamarra, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero esta se abrió de golpe….estampándose en la cara del peliazul-

ESTAN LOCOS USTEDES DOS NO SALEN DE AQUÍ AMENOS QUE EL SOL ESTE PRESENTE!-dijo el padre el pelos de zanahoria-

Que que…. Como se atreve maldito viejo loco!-lo empujo el chico que fue aplastado

Ajajajajjajaajja, hasta que haces algo bueno viejo- dijo sonriente el primigenito-

Ichigo como dices eso….- la chica se acerco al ojiazul.- estas bien Grimm-le dio un pañuelo al ver que su nariz sangraba un poco-

Grrrr…-gruño su novio-

Si gracias-le sonrió levemente, poniéndose de pie-….

Pero Isshin-san tiene razón, no pueden salir además ya esta oscureciendo , porque no le llamas a Nell y le dices Grimm-

o.0… como supieron que era ella…-dijo con fundido y algo sonrojado

akjm! Esa voz chillona la reconocería en donde sea- Ichigo jalo a rukia hacia con el –

OH! MASAKI NUESTRO RETOÑO MAYOR YA ES UN HOMBRE QUE DEFIENDE LO SUYO!-fingia lagrimas….

Cállate!-ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

"dios esta familia es …. Extraña"- pensó Grimmjow al verlos peliar - en fin ….-saco su celular y se dispuso a marcar….-

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Si…-sonó la voz chillona al otro lado-

Mmmm nell, - dijo sin muchas ganas-

Aaa grimm-chan!, que alegría escucharte mejor…. Aun no salgo ajajajajaja, ya estas ahí?

mmmmm…. No, creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos mañana y terminemos con tu estúpido encargo,-se rasco la cabeza- además perdi la nota donde me anotaste la dirección

aaaaa…-son en puchero- ….baaaaka Grimm-chan, ah!- dijo exaltada y el se alejo el teléfono de la oreja-… si no mal recuerdo ese es el pueblo de donde itsicho vive… porque no lo buscas asi nos ayudara mas fácil….-

ammmm, se , se…. Créeme que no será difícil buscarlo- dijo sarcásticamente y miro al pelinaranja que aun peleaba con su padre y rukia trataba de separarlos- entonces …

ok , ok… ha.…na….ta!-una risita coqueta salió- esperare hasta mañana dasiki Grimmjow –y colgó-

-el estaba sonrojado ante lo ultimo y colgó el teléfono-akjm! Baka…

Jeje, asi que tu tamb tienes una dama!-dijo el viejo Isshin- THIS IS LOVE! MASAKI! EL AMOR ESTA EN EL AIRE!-y salió corriendo a besar el poster de su amada esposa-

Tu y tu padre son patéticos- agrego el

Que que…. Deberías de a ver visto tu cara , cuando tu …."dama" te llamo –dijo con malicia-

Ichigo, no seas tan cruel con el – le dio un codazo en el estomago-

Oye porque haces eso! Aun no olvido lo que paso eh!- los miro feo-

Up…- ella cayó ante ese comentario

Idiotaaa, ya te dije que no fue su culpa….estupidooo la estas haciendo sentir mal-

Tu cállate… roñoso!,y que esperas para largarte….oh no pensaras que te quedaras aquí…¬¬ -le abrió la puerta de su cuarto-

Oyee no seria mala idea asi mañana te podemos acompañar a recoger a Nell – dijo la ingenua rukia- amor veces eres tan lindo-le soltó a Ichigo de golpe haciendo que este se confundiera y sonrojara-

"Amor"—sonrio Grimm- ajajajajajaja…..

KJM… envidia….!-le dijo, - y mejor no me provoques o dormirás en el patio-se acerco al closet saco unas cobijas- toma!

Pero Ichigo podría dormir aquí contigo, jejeje-

Estas loca!- dijeron los dos

Prefiero el patio! –grito el azul-

Pues ya estuvieras….-dijo el naranja-

Par de idiotas….-dijo rukia- y salió del cuarto.

*Bueno pareciera que alguien en la sociedad de almas estaba molesto , no paraba de llover, asi que rukia le comento a Isshin y bueno el viejo no le podía decir que no a su hija adoptiva, después de cenar "placenteramente" …. Ya era algo tarde asi que estaban dispuestos a dormir….

Bien… amigo de mi hijo espero que el sillón te sea cómodo-dijo Isshin subiendo la escaleras a su habitación …

No es mi amigo…-dijo Ichigo- …y si quédate en el sillón!... jm!.. vamos rukia es tarde-la tomo de la mano

Que descancess…-solo alcanzo a decirle mientras ichigo la jalaba hacia arriba-

*afuera del cuarto….

Bien….espero que no hagas alguna idiotez….-dijo la morena-

KJM…. Eso debería decirlo yo…-la tomo de la cintura acercándola a el-

Que haces… en verdad tengo sueño, cuidar de 2 niños berrinchudos no fue fácil-se soltó y se dirigía al cuarto de las mellizas-

a…a..aaa , adonde crees que vas?...-la jalo de la muñeca entrando a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro- …..

Ichigo!... ya te dije que la casa no esta sola…-estaba algo nerviosa-

Si , lo se,-se quito su camisa y se la aventó a rukia- te servirá de bata –le sonrió y comenzó a des tender la cama-

Ah? O.0… te sientes bien…cara de mono?-dijo confundida pero obedeciéndolo, se quito su short y su blusa para ponerse la del ojimiel, en efecto le quedaba de bata(XD)-

-se acerco a ella y la tomo en su brazos acostándola en la cama- rukia… crees que voy a dejar que estes sola en el cuarto de mis hermanas, con el gato roñoso abajo-la beso en la mejilla – no me gusta descuidar lo que amo….-beso esos labios que solo eran del el con pasión-

Ichigo…. Yo…. No fue mi intención…. Bes…-ichigo le tapo la poca con su dedo índice-

Shssss….. no lo digas-se recostó en su pecho- eres mia!- la abrazo- ahora en verdad tengo sueño…-dijo bostezando y cerrando sus ojos sin dejar la posición que tenia con rukia-

*Rukia sonrió y acaricio esos cabellos sedosos que tanto le gustaban ….. amaba estar asi con su Ichigo…. Si era su Ichigo y ella su rukia, lo que había pasado solo había sido algo impulsivo y sin ningún sentimiento que no fuera … "cariño " no agradecimiento mas bien… si un agradecimiento mutuo por la ayuda que se habían dado los dos.

Yo también te amo baka!- lo abrazo … y al poco tiempo tamb quedo dormida.

*mientras que abajo un peliazul ,traba de conciliar el sueño, hasta que después de unos minutos lo consiguió, unas pequeñas patitas estaba detrás de sillón con cara de malicia…

Jejeje… me vengare por ti Ichigo- dijo el peluche con un objeto en una de sus patitas, espero un poco mas a que el espada estuviera profundamente dormido y salió de su escondite- ahora si teme! Pagaras por haberte aprovechado de mi Nee-san!-dijo mirándolo.

*Grimmjow estaba como niño chiquito todo desparramado en el sillón con un pie arriba del respaldo y abrazando uno de los cojines ,….

Morirás…-sonrió maliciosamente el peluche y saco un marcador de aceite- jejeje….-comenzó a dibujar cosas en la cara de bello ojiceleste-…. Ajm! Eso te enseñara ano meterte con los amigos de Kon-sama! –dicho esto último se dirigió a descansar-

*Después de que kon hiso su maldad con Grimmjow …. Pasaron las horas nocturnas y el sol estaba haciéndose presente en casa de los Kurosaki y el primero en despertar fue el progenitor de las mellizas y el ojimiel… asi que salía de su habitación para dirigirse a la de las mellizas quería comenzar a dar lo buenos dias

Buaaaa…-dio un bostezo como león,-rukia-chan…-dijo tiernamente, abriendo la puerta, pero solo sonrió al ver que en la cama solo estaba un peluche-…je…je…je..-solo menciono y camino hacia la otra habitación….-…mmmm… are?... porque no …-decía mientras intentaba girar la perilla pero no pudo abrir la puerta- oh… Ichigo…estas en plena juventud….:D….ok fingiré que se nada de esto….-comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

*Mientras adentro del cuarto de Ichigo…

mmmm….rukia….-su voz era modorra y abría lentamente los ojos acompañado de una sonrisa en su rostro…-

*para encontrarse con ese dulce rostro iluminado por unos de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana del ojimiel, tan angelical, blanco , con los labios levemente abiertos , su respiración que estaba al ritmo del corazón del ojimiel que se estaba acelerando poco a poco mas y mas… asi que no dudo en colocarse encima de ella pero sin aplastarla para comenzar a besarla tiernamente por el cuello…. Al sentir las carisias dulces rukia se empezaba a despertar….

Ichi…-abrio los ojos y se sonrojo un poco al verlo husmeando con sus manos dentro de la camisa-…..

Buenos días…-la beso y con su mano izquierda debajo de la camisa estaba comenzando a masajear algo que cabía perfectamente en la mano del shinigami sustituto- rukia….-susurro

Basta…..idiota….es….es….ah!-dijo al sentir que esa manita estaba entrando debajo se su bóxer de niña (xD)…..ba…baka….-decia mordiéndose el labio inferior para no hacer ruido-

Te propongo algo enana….-dijo con la mano debajo de esa prenda y masajeando aquella zona delicada..-

Ahh…-lo miro algo confundida, pero sonrojada y comenzando a perder la cordura de lo que estaba pasando-

Te devuelvo a tu conejo estúpido…. Y tu me das los buenos días como se debe…-sonrió pervertida mente quitándole por completo su prenda intima, y abrió un poco esas hermosas piernas que tanto le gustaban.- ¿Qué dices?- se acerco a ella para besarla con tal pasión y ella no se percato de que a como pudo Ichigo se desiso de su pans para quedar en bóxer… que después apareció en el suelo.

Im…imbécil…-dijo al sentir al "pequeño" ichiii en la entrada al paraíso…- diga lo que diga… lo obtendré o no? Kurosaki-kun!-cuestiono muy segura…-

Asi…Kuchiki rukia…-termino con su nombre para entrar de un golpe en ella a lo que ella solo respondió aferrándose a las sabanas y arqueando la espalda- te amo…estúpida!-mencionó al soltar un gemido ronco y agudo, el interior de su rukia era exquisito y estreso le fascinaba era como su droga.-

Ichigo siguió dándo y dándose placer mutuo, rukia de ves en cuando cambiaba de posision para facilitarle la entrada a su amante, ella gozaba a mas no poder sabia que la zampacto de su hombre no era lo único grande en Ichigo , varias vibraciones que ella tenia hacían que Ichigo entrara mas fuerte… cuando estaba apunto de llegar….

Ru..rukia….me.. me me vengo- dijo acercándola a el y aun dentro de ella-

…..-rukia solo gadeaba…. Y lo empujo para que el saliera, y puedo ver la cara de enojo del pelinaanja-…. Kurosaki-kun tranquilo- se acerco lo beso y bajo a besar al pequeño ichii-

…ruu..rukia…si sigues asi… yooooo…e..enana…-la tomo de la cabeza y rukia sintió como un pequeño pero electrificarte movimiento de lo que tenia en su delicada boca , le lanzaba algo…- idiota…-solto Ichigo recargándose en la pared de su cama-

-ella dejo eso , estaba mega mega sonrojada….. se limpio la boca-…..buenos días Ichigo-solto ambos se regalaron una sonrisa-

*mientras abajo…. Isshin estaba preparando el desayuno para todos, Grimmjow seguía desparramado en el sillón, pareciera que tenia mucho tiempo sin dormir tan comodamente… asi que el viejo no quiso despertarlo, al igual que fingió que no escuchaba moviemientos del cuarto de arriba…

Bien… creo que para esta hrs el idiota de mi hijo ya termino- coloco una jarra con jugo en la mesa y tomo aire ….- ! BAJA DE UNA BUENA VES O ME VERE OBLIGADO A IR POR TIIIIII Y RUKIA-CHAN!...

…. Que…quee. Pasaaaa- solto el peli azul que cayo al suelo por el grito, sus pelos celestes estaban mas parados por el susto-

Tranquilo azulito-chan… solo estoy dando los buenos días… anda prepárate para desayunar, lo miro raro-… que es eso…..-le señalo su cara-

Maldito viejo loco! –le dio un coscorron en la cabeza- casi me matas del sustooo!... mi que?-

AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA-solto Isshin- parece que hisiste cosas sucias con el marcador ajajajajajajaja-

-grimm se levanto , y vio en la tv su reflejo , mas bien su cara que estaba toda marcada con símbolos obscenos (XD)- madito ….peluche seguro fue el…..

Ajajajaj será mejor que te laves, no quiero peleas tan temprano-ordeno Isshin

Akjm!-se dirigió al pequeño grifo de la cocina para lavar su cara, antes de que el pelinaraja bajara y se burla mas -…..mmmmmmmm

*a los pocos minutos Ichigo bajo a la velocidad dela luz , nisiquiera se molestaron en cambiarse, rukia bajo solo con la camisa del pelinaranja como blusón acto seguido de un alago de Isshin, que fue recompenzando con un golpe de Ichigo y Grimmjow solo se sonrojo al verla y comenzó a comer, por otro lado Ichigo solo traia su pans….

Bien… y que aran el dia de hoy, parece pintar muy hermoso no Ichigo-dijo el viejo-

¬¬ …. Si sea hermoso al fin GRIMM-CHAN se ira- dijo comiendo.

¬¬….. imbécil….-solto el azul

Bastardo…-

Fresita….

Charco de agua…

Oh que lindo dia no….isshin-san!-comento rukia tomando un sorbo de su jugo

Asi es rukia-chan….-sonrieron

*bien la mañana trascurrio en peleas y mas pelas, y ahora están los 3 caminando hacia la dichosa estación donde esperan a Nell….

Bien….ya te tragimos ya nos vamos-solto el ojimiel

mmmmmmmmmmmmm…..-solo dijo el ojiceleste

ah…encerio que son idiotas!... ya me tienen hartaa! O se comportan o les juro que ….-empuño su mano y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos- ahora nos sentaremos para esperar a Nell.-san ok!-

OK!- dijeron los dos…- con miedo-.. u.u

Continuara….

…**.. Kiaaa! :3 jejeje espero que les guste ….. amm muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad …. Besossss **


	6. enserio

**Hola! T.T perdónenme por haberme atrasado tanto … enserio no era mi intecion , ya saben se terminaron las vacaciones, la escuela me traía como loca, el trabajo etc… y para colmo se murió temporalmente mi lap u.u… pero gracias a la tecnología la revivieron jejej asi que sin mas que decirles que gracias muchas gracias a los que leen este fic incoherente ….. por tomarse su tiempo y la molestia GRACIAS:**

**RECUERDEN BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO. **

**Cap6. "enserio"(final gracias a dios xD)**

*bien la mañana trascurrió en peleas y mas pelas, y ahora están los 3 caminando hacia la dichosa estación donde esperan a Nell….

Bien….ya te trajimos ya nos vamos-soltó el ojimiel

mmmmmmmmmmmmm…..-solo dijo el ojiceleste

ah…enserio que son idiotas!... ya me tienen harta! O se comportan o les juro que ….-empuño su mano y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos- ahora nos sentaremos para esperar a Nell.-san ok!-

OK!- dijeron los dos….

*al poco de unos minutos vieron acercarse alguien despampánate, sexy que corría directamente hacia Ichigo….

ITSIGOOO!KIAAA que gusto verte itsigo!-dijo aventándose hacia él , y este a penitas logro sostenerla.

Jeje tamb me da gusto Nell- la soltó

Aaaaaaaaa shinigami…tu aquí también…-señalo a rukia-

Nell-san gusto en verte-

-Nell sonrió y sus ojos buscaban alguien al encontrarlo –aaa aaa Grimm-chan!-lo abrazo seguido de un beso tierno en los labios- miss you! Grimm-chan….

*Ichigo y Rukia quedaron atónicos ante lo que vieron e Ichigo solo medio frunció su ceño…. Y hablo

Bien.. gusto en verte Nell, pero Rukia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-la tomo de la muñeca-

Nos vemos-decía rukia caminando

Aaaaaaa ITSIGO!...Nell quiere que nos acompañes!-dijo berrinchudamente-

Nell no creo que sea necesario tu sabes llegar ….-dijo el ojiazul- …

Grimm-chan!...cállate estoy convenciendo a itsigo!-le guiño el ojo

mmmm….está bien…-agrego el ojimiel

-:) rukia solo rio-

*Recorrieron casi media ciudad para después encontrarse con un lugar familiar, al cual rukia, Ichigo o y Grimmjow ya habían estado…. Los 3 estaban con un tic en los ojos al percatarse…..

No pude ser!- Dijo la morena

Es enserio!- grito Ichigo-

T.T… quiero morir- sigio el peli celeste

Guaaaaaaaaa ya viste es aquí donde tiene , esos dulces tan ricos que… Ulquiorra llevo aquella vez! –decía la chica de cabellos vedes pegad al vidrio!.

ES LA MISMA TIENDA DEL PRIMER DIA!-dijeron los tres! -U. u

*en fin si, en efecto era la misma tienda donde se habían encontrado un día atrás, los 3 pero el despistado de Grimmjow ni cuanta se había dado de eso, y mucho menos los tortolos… después de comprar un millón de dulces para no tener que regresar según Grimmjow, el y su "dama" se dirigieron de nuevo a su hogar, e Ichigo y rukia están sentado es la orilla del lago…

Ah-suspiro el – que días… enserio necesito un masaje-dijo esto último mirando a rukia

Asi..- levanto la ceja- pues tu padre tomo un curso de quiropráctico no?-

¬ ¬ ….estúpida enana-

No me digas enana… maldito impotente!

Impotente tu hermano!

Con Nii-sama no te metas pedazo de animal!-le dio un coscorronazo-

Qué te pasa! Porque me golpeas!

Porque eres un imbécil!-se puso de pie, pero Ichigo la jalo y cayendo al pasto nuevamente, y sin previo aviso la beso-

aa…. Quién demonios te crees!- lo empujo y miro coquetamente-

..tu dueño!...-la miro pervertida mente-

Uuu Kurosaki-kun!...-le dio un codazo en el estomago-

PORQUE!-

Por mentiroso-cruzo los brazos

Eh?¿?¿

No me has dado a chappy!...

Fin.

Muchas gracias por leerlo hasta el final.. les mando un abrazo … :P gracias por sus criticas..


End file.
